marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Smithers (Earth-616)
(as Blackheath), (former), former associate of the Maggia under Count Nefaria, ally of Wizard. | Relatives = None | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A submarine somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, formerly London, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 193 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Professional Criminal, formerly Gardner | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = London, England | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Stan Lee; Dick Ayers | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 #113 | HistoryText = Samuel Smithers, alias Plantman was born in London and orphaned out very early. At some point during his childhood, he left the orphanage. He went to work as a lab assistant to a well-known London botanist who was exploring the low-order mental activity of plant life. After ten years, the botanist died and Samuel came to the U.S., in hopes of continuing his work: an invention to make plant life smart enough so that human beings could speak with plants and understand them. He did not have the proper education needed so Smithers went to work as a gardener in Glenville, Long Island, New York. He worked for Morris Evans, who eventually fired him because he was spending more time working on his invention than gardening. Not long after, lightning struck his plant ray gun, giving it the power to control and animate all plant life. It was revealed later that this incident occurred because of the intervention of the plant-like race H'ylthri from the mystical city of K'un-Lun. He made a disguise and called himself Plantman. Smithers then thought out a suitable revenge for his former boss Morris Evans, framing him for robbery. However, Evans' daughter Dorrie was dating the Human Torch, who thwarted Plantman and cleared Evans' name. Even though the Human Torch destroyed Plantman’s ray gun, Smithers escaped . He then created another ray gun, even stronger than his first. He challenged the Human Torch to a duel in the botanical garden, but was defeated and taken to prison . Smither's allied himself with the Maggia and other super-powered crmininals and unsucessfully fought the X-Men as well as Captain America (and his partner the Falcon). Smithers later branched out on his own to become a mastermind of a larger criminal operation. He developed his "Pretty Poison" which he field tested on his long-time nemesis Captain America. The toxin placed the Captain in a debilitating, life threateing coma. The Falcon and Spider-Man were able to track down, defeat Plant Man, and acquire an antidote just prior to Captain America succumbing to the poison's effect. Smither's more closey allied with the H'ylthri when he worked with their representative Sssesthugar. The two worked to bring the H'ylthri to Earth to conquer mankind and set up their species as the dominant new world order. However, Smithers was betrayed by the H'ylthri and left for dead. He gave his ray gun to Namorita who was able to use it and stop the H'ylthri invasion. . Smithers eventually became a more productive member of society. Despite his affinity for things green, he served as a valuable member of the Thunderbolts. | Powers = * Plant Manipulation: As Blackheath, Samuel Smithers' body seems completely composed of vegetable matter, allowing him superhuman strength and resistance to injury. He can also alter his shape and elongate his body. He is capable of mentally communicating with the Verdant Green, the psychic embodiment of Earth's biosphere, and he can mentally command plant and vegetable matter. | Abilities = * Despite his lack of formal education, Smithers is a brilliant botanist, biochemist, and inventor. | Strength = * Normal strength, average male that partakes in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Plantman would also use a unique humanoid plant life of his own creation called “simuloids,” creatures capable of mimicking human life and possessing rudimentary artificial intelligence. (Many times he has fooled the authorities or escaped capture by using a plant-duplicate of himself. Another simulacra even developed its own identity as Terraformer.) He has created armies of such plant-life, including at least one 100-foot tall tree-man. Moreover, he would equip these simuloids and personal duplicates with weaponry that could launch poisoned thorns or spores. | Transportation = | Weapons = As Blackheath, Smithers carries no weapons. As Plantman, he would often employ guns that fired a “vege-ray,” a type of unique energies that could stimulate rampant plant growth and animate plants according to his whims. These plants could remain under his control for hours. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Plantman at the Marvel Appendix * CRIME WAVE }} Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Botanopathy Category:New Enforcers members